Demographics of Burkarado
This article is about the demographic features of the population of Burkarado, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. In 2011, Burkarado has a total population of 4.6 million people and has an average population density of 19.2 inhabitants per square kilometre. This makes it the fourth most sparsely populated country in the Jarradian Union, after Burbraska, Burkansas, South Burkilina and Burkaware. Population distribution is uneven as well: most of the populations is concentrated in the southeastern area, besides in the west (which is mostly known as the panhandle). About 81% of the total population live in or around urban areas. The population in the panhandle is around 348,956 people. The state is ethnically homogeneous, the dominant ethnicity being the Jarradian people. The official language in Burkarado is Jarradian and Romanian. Burkarado is one of the few states to hold a dominant ethnic group (Jarradians) for hundreds of years. The Jarradian Orthodox religion has the largest membership in Burkarado. This is a common scene with many Jarradian states. The earliest inhabitants range from Burxan inhabitants and the La Tianamen. Burkarado is the only state in the whole of the Jarradian nation to have a remaining La Tianamenese population (they are otherwise known as the Native Jarradians). Of these, 7,659 remain in Burkarado, while they are completely extinct in other states. This group are known as the creators of the Jarradian language. Population Total population *At the start of 2009: 4,196,842 *At the start of 2010: 4,405,293 *At the start of 2011: 4,607,292 *At the start of 2012: 4,817,936 Centre of population The geographical centre of population in the state of Burkarado, as estimated by the United States of Jarrad Census Bureau is to be in Gracia County. Age structure estimations for 2011. *0–14 years: 23.5% = 1,084,289 (male 552,701; female 531,588) *15–64 years: 58.7% = 2,706,539 (male 1,392,975; female 1,313,564) *65 years and over: 18.1% = 817,340 (male 356,271; female 461,070) Families he profound demographic and economic changes that occurred in Burkarado after World War II affected the Burkaradan family. Families in the state had become smaller, from an average 3.9 in 1950, then dropping to 2.4 by 1975. Family composition did not change much in that quarter of a century, however, and in 1975 the percentage of families that consisted of a man and a woman was 24.4; of a couple and children, 61.9; of a woman with offspring, 11.8; of a man and offspring, 1.9. Changes in family from 1980-1990 had declined. It only consisted of 1.9 people. This showed that large families had become rare in the state. However in recent years, the birth rate has climbed and the death rate has decreased, due to high economic growth and large population increases. Vital statistics Births and deaths Current vital statistics -Number of births from January to August 2011 = 42,568 -Number of births from January to August 2012 = 43,352 -Number of deaths from January to August 2011 = 27,360 -Number of deaths from January to August 2012 = 28,008 Natural increase from January to August 2011 = 15,200 Natural increase from January to August 2012 = 15,344 Life expectancy at birth Marriage Attitudes toward marriage have changed substantially since World War II. The marriage rate in Burkarado was declining, which dropped from 9.8 marriages per 1,000 residents in 1950 to 6.0, in 1984, a great decline that is enough in absolute numbers. In 1950, there was 17,685 marriages, while in 1984 there was only 13,998 registered, despite a population growth of around 525,000 people. There is currently an unclear reason as to why marriages declined, despite an overall positive growth (until the 1970's with mass emigration). Since the late 1960's, the practice of cohabitation had become increasingly common, so much so that by the late 1970's most marriages in urban areas grew out of what Jarradians called "open unions." In the 1980 United States of Jarrad Census, it was estimated that 7.2 percent of couples who lived together, or a total of 167,000 of the 2.3 million residents, did so without benefit of marriage. Partners of such unions usually married because of the arrival of offspring or the acquisition of property. The average age for marriage, which had been falling, had finally kicked in to rise in the 1970 census. In 1960, the average marriage age for males was 24.6 years, and for females was 23.9 years. In 1970 it increased to 25.5 years for males and 24.2 years for females. Despite the small amount of marriages, Burkarado overall has noted that at least 86% of women n in 2010 have or have been married before they were 40 years of age. The rural marriage rate was a lot lower than urban marriage rates, as it also reported. While the number of marriages had been declining for years, increasing by 252 percent between 1950 and 1980. The 1950 report estimates 2,100 divorces. The 1960's had seen an increase to 3,500 divorces. The number of divorces by 1980 had reached an all time high at 7,400 divorces. After that it had steadily declined, and marriages had increased. A number of factors caused the increased frequency of divorce. One was that an increasingly secularized society viewed marriage, more often than before, as an arrangement that could be ended if it did not satisfy its partners. Corruption and mass emigration in the 1970's had caused widespread depression in Burkarado and families and couples simply couldn't afford or sustain required sources. Government provisions like parental leave child allowances, child care programs, and much improved health and pension plans meant that the family was no longer essential for the care of children and aged relatives. Other reasons can include the crime spike in many Jarradian states from 1970 and 1980. Ethnic minorities & languages The Jarradian Census Bureau of Statistics have available stats ethnicities. However, statistics of the Burkarado population according to language and citizenship are available. The Jarradian and Romanian langauge are defined languages of the state. Additionally, Romanian is an official language in at least 35% of all counties in Burkarado. Many of them are Jarradians themselves. Jarradian people speak the Jarradian language, which is the dominant language and is spoken almost everywhere in the state. Population of the state of Burkarado according to language, 1990-2010 Romanians Significant populations of Romanian-speakers are found in the Clenver city limits and the west. Of the 2 million people in Clenver, at least 350,000 speak Romanian. There are very few speakers in the central and east. La Tianamen (Native Jarradians) The oldest inhabitants of the United States of Jarrad had settled in Burkarado thousands of years and is a fine example of Tianamenese culture, especially found in Clenver. These are known as the Native Jarradians and are to be considered the founders of the Jarradian language, though themselves already had an original language. As Jarradians began to settle in the 1700's, the natives had pushed west in order to get away from the new residents who easily took their land and made them slaves, just like other races which were not considered "pure". By the 1800's, most of them had been wiped out due to disease, enslavement and massacres handled out by the Jarradian Confederation. Just like modern Jarradians, the natives had always followed the Jarradian Orthodox. Due to Burkarado, the main centre of the La Tianamen, and one of the only states which never had been harsh to the natives, has the entire population of the natives. 90% are found in Clenver, while another 10% can be found in rural areas. The eastern and western suburbs have the highest native populations. For rural areas, they are not too far from the city of Clenver, and these areas are counted in the Clenver Metropolitan Area. According to the Jarradian regulations in Burkarado, anyone who spoke the language, or has a relative who is a native, or has ancestry were registered as a Tianamenese in census records. Not so surprisingly is the natives do not speak Jarradian at all. The government paid respect to them by keeping the language not "official status" for privacy issues. Thousands of languages are spoken in Jarradian society, but the Tianamenese language is one of the least spoken languages, though its numbers have gradually increased recently. A very few Tianamenese residents still carry the traditional life pictured hundreds and thousands of years back. Although many do traditional hunting, the "hard way" as described by the government is hardly handed out. They do not follow morals such as "Amish life" as they use to, though many have less electronics than the average Jarradian. Many work on farming, construction, commerce and tourism operations. Tianamenese families have higher fertility rates at 2.01 per woman, though it is slightly less than the world average of 2.11, by far larger than the Jarradian fertility of 1.58. There have been many efforts over the years by Jarradian authorities to safeguard the Tianamenese' culture and way of life and to ease their entry into modern society. Officials created bodies that dealt with the Tianamenese minority, or formed committees that studied their situation. Organisations which base themselves in Clenver aim for promotion of the Tianamenese culture throughout the state and aim for it to go large with neighboring states. Today, with government efforts, many events to do with the culture way of life has been held in Clenver for around 10 years. This goes annually at around 25 July. Gypsies Gypsies, also called Kale and Roma, have been present in Burkarado since the second half of the 19th century. With their unusual dress, unique customs, and specialized trades for earning their livelihood, Gypsies have stood out, and their stay in the country has not been an easy one. They have suffered periodic harassment from the hands of both private citizens and public officials, and the last of the special laws directed against them was repealed only in 1930. Even after the 1980's, the Gypsy population of 3,500 - 5,900 remained a distinct group, who had distanced themselves from Jarradians due to fears and abuse the Jarradians had towards them. Jews There are about 1,000 Jews living in Burkarado. All of them do indeed live in the city of Clenver. During the Jarradian Confederation, they had not counted Jews in censuses, instead only counting them as a different unknown race. Though these harsh laws, Jewish residents did live quite well and have continued until fascism had grown in Jarradian society. However, Jewish veterans had been more respected by Nazi officials, though they still despised them greatly. In 1900, there were 7,000 Jews living in Burkarado. 500 of them died in World War I. When the Greater Reich had taken over the Jarradian Republic, 6,000 Jews were deported to concentration camps situated in former "Soviet Satellite" states. All of them perished and another 200 - 400 had emigrated. Though the Jewish population had increased since 1950, it remains extremely low in terms of growth and total population. Estonians Estonians in Burkarado came to the state in two specific waves. About 6,000 had migrated to Burkarado during World War II due to the fascist government overwhelmingly welcoming Estonians, seeing as they had a passion for them. Another wave consisted was when the Soviet Union had collapsed and Communist Jarradia had been expelled. Today, at least 30,000 people come from Estonia, with another 25,000 having a partial background. Somalis The Somali community in Burkarado has grown since 2000. Due to war and basically now political government in Somalia, thousands of Somali's had emigrated from their country and most of the emigrates had followed and settled in Clenver. In the 2010 Jarradian Census, there are at least 15,000 Somali's in the state, of which nearly 10,000 speak Somali. Migration External Migration Demographic movement in Burkarado did not end with the appearance of immigrants from Europe in the late 1800's. Europeans had begun their waves of migration to Burkarado in 1900, most coming from the Kingdom of Romania. These waves still continue as more migrate to the state, as well as the country. When World War I broke out, thousands of migrants had flocked to the Jarradian Realm, with large numbers heading to Burkarado. Emigration in Burkarado had begun in the 1970's, and was severe enough for a large population decline. Many had set out back to their own countries, while many Jarradians had settled to the United States of Australia in order to escape communist ruling. The state nearly lost 200,000 people in a ten year period. A great number of Europeans also emigrated from the fascist regime. Although many also flocked to the country to escape the Soviets. Emigration after 1945 had declined rapidly, though it still showed signs. From 1960-1970, emigration had reached tens and thouands of people. As mentioned above, peak emigration was 30,000 people and caused a decline which has never been seen since 1945. With this, emigrants had become new permanet residents in different countries, though still have Jarradian citizenships. Though government efforts had failed until the 1990's when the population had automatically experienced large population increases, many due to increased birth rates and a much lower emigration rate. Since then, thousands of migrants reside in Burkarado each year. Internal Migration Although the long term effects of external migration on the states society was common, migration within the state had a greater impact - especially the migration which took place between the end of World War II and the mid-1970's, when at least half of the population had moved to a different area in Burkarado. Before World War II, this had not been seen in such high numbers, although rural populations had noted heavy losses of people moving to urban areas, and then later moving to another part in or around urban areas. This could be due to the fact employment was hard to find in the rural regions. During the Jarradian Republic (postwar), Burkarado had the highest unemployment rate in the country, reaching at least 22.4% of the total population. This had made Jarradians either move to neighboring states of move to European countries which had stable economies (such as Sweden). At least 50,000 - 100,000 people had left Burkarado from then. And during that time, at least 200,000 - 300,000 people had found new homes in Burkarado. The state government had not concentrated of the issues of rural regions, even if there were more people living there, rather than living in the urban areas. In 1930, the economy in Burkarado transformed greatly, and unemployment had declined, though the high levels still stayed the same in rural areas. This consequence had lead to the Great Migration. Populations from the rural west and east had migrated in high numbers to the urban south. The droughts that went widespread apart from the south also impacted, also eliminating jobs and agriculture. The movement had its greatest numbers during the 1940's, and slowed down in 1950, though after it once again to hit high numbers until 1970.. This left rural areas full of abandoned farms with a 40% population loss. Density had certainly declined greatly. Counties today have not seen their populations higher than their peaks back in 1930. The demographic changes of rural to urban can be seen greatly. It is obviously seen in the following figures. Between 1950 and 1975, the population of Burkarado had experienced an increase of 439,000. During this province, the population of Clenver increased it's population by 346,000,growing from from 960,000 to 1,306,000; nearly all of this population growth was caused by settlers from rural regions looking for employment. Most of the southern counties had gained high population growth. From a sample of five counties near Clenver, their populations increased by 550,000 people to 870,000 people. As for the east and west, they suffered high population declines. The north had always been stable, only experiencing total growth of 2,000 people each year. With these shifts, population density maps such as the one containing every single country, it can be seen that the heaviest densities can be seen south. Many in the outer regions have less than 50 people per kilometre sqaure. Clenver by far has the highest population density. It also nearly has 2 million people, the July 2012 estimates show it is 1,936,000 people. Another city with importance is Burkarado Springs, with 1,106,000 people. These two cities are listed in the 50 largest Jarradian cities, with Burkarado Springs at 44th place, and Clenver at 27th place. And to show how much it effected rural regions, 3,042,000 people live in these two cities combined, which shows it contains 63% of the entire population. Immigration Immigration has been an important source for population growth, and has also effected cultural changes in many years of Burkarado. However, these consequences had led to controversy regarding ethnicity, economic benefits, employment, social mobility and voting behavior. In 2011, there are at least 672,000 immigrants residing in Burkarado, which corresponds of 14.5% of the total population. Numerous polls in 2010 carried out by Burkarado had stated they would like to put tougher laws on immigration to prevent more coming in. Demographics With 672,000 or more immigrants residing in Burkarado, the total percentage is among the highest in Jarradian society. The following is where the highest amount of immigrants come from: # Romania (361,493) # Estonia (31,495) # Russia (21,102) # Hungary (19,327) # Somalia (13,569) # South Africa (11,934) # Germany (6,943) # Austria (4,574) # Croatia (3,362) # Japan (2,988) Religion At the 2010 United States of Jarrad. *Jarradian Orthodox - 81.4% *Roman Catholic - 4.6% *other ca. 3.6% *none ca. 10.4% Literacy *Definition: age 15 and over can read and write *Total population: 100% (2000 est.) See also * Demographics of the Jarradian Union * Demographics of the United States of Jarrad Category:Demographics of Burkarado Category:United States of Jarrad